


Before You

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 1st person pov, M/M, Sort of poetry fic, not really poetry per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble while I gain some inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You

I’ve never been so close to anyone in my life.

 

Before you, I had no friends. No courage. No hope.

 

I was always alone.

  
Before you, I was just a speck of a thing. I was quiet and shy. I was bullied and beat up.

 

I grew used to being second best.

 

Before you, I thought no one would ever care for me or love me.

 

I had always been afraid of ending up alone.

 

But then, I found you. My whole world was set alight, the colour of purple and wine red surrounding me; the colour of your eyes. The sun finally risen on my colourless sky.

 

I didn’t always know you were there, protecting me and loving me.

 

Because you hid yourself, you didn’t want to frighten me with your darkness.

 

I knew then, when we finally spoke, that I’d never be alone again. You were the yin to my yang.

 

But in the knowledge of that friendship, that love, there grew a fear.

 

In the beginning, I thought it was irrational. Who would take you from me? How could they?

 

Because, you were so powerful and charismatic and beautiful, who but I could touch you?

 

I guess, as time went by, it became less and less unbelievable that you would someday be gone.

 

Besides, were you ever mine to keep?

 

I should have known you would leave. You didn’t belong here with me.

 

Believe me, I wished so much that you could stay forever.

 

I wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go, shower you with kisses and my love.

 

But I couldn’t be so selfish. You were a free spirit now.

 

I couldn’t force you to be trapped here with me.

 

Before you, my life was empty.

 

With you, it was vast and full of colour, light and dark.

 

After you, the sun is finally setting and the colours are turning black once again.


End file.
